A FitzSimmons Christmas
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Leo and Jemma are looking forward to spending their Christmas as just the two of them. How will they spend their Christmas together? Will their relationship become even stronger? What does Leo secretly have planned for Jemma? Find out in A FitzSimmons Christmas. (This is the continuation of what Leo & Jemma did next after my Undercover Agents At Christmas fic).


**This is a Christmas one shot I've written for the loveable science duo that is FitzSimmons ^.^ To anyone that followed my story Undercover Agents At Christmas this is the second couple one shot continuation of what they did next (the first was SkyeWard) and how they spent Christmas together so I hope you enjoy reading it :) To anyone who didn't read that fic you don't have to read it to be able to follow this one shot, though you may if you wish, but it's not entirely necessary :) I hope I did good with how I wrote this and ya'll like it. The way I write Leo & Jemma I like to write them cute, loving and funny so enjoy! xD  
**

**Couple/Pairing in this fic: FitzSimmons :D (It's all about them!)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.  
**

* * *

**A FitzSimmons Christmas**

"Finally our Christmas officially begins!" said Jemma excitedly, as she waved at the Bus flying over her and Leo up in the sky above them, taking Agent Coulson and Agent May to wherever they would be spending their Christmas.

"Just me and you! It's going to be so much fun! We haven't had any time alone as just us two for ages!" replied Leo just as excitedly, as he jumped into his car and started the engine, Jemma soon sliding into the passenger seat beside him.

"Here's hoping we don't get called back on any missions" said Jemma.

"Don't jinx it for us, Jems!"

"Sorry! I just really hope we don't! We never seem to have much luck these days."

"I believe this time we will. It's Christmas after all. Christmas miracles happen all the time!"

"Let's pray we get one then!"

"Let's get going shall we? I can't wait to go home to our little house. It's great to finally be back in London again."

"I agree! I can't wait to spend a perfect, romantic Christmas with just you, Leo".

Smiling at each other they soon closed the distance between them as they leaned over in their seats to share a tender, loving kiss. They were finally off the Bus and away from the rest of the team where they could now happily be as open about their relationship as they wanted to be. They were a private couple who didn't always draw attention to the fact that they were together, instead keeping their romantic moments to themselves in the privacy of their bunk or down in the lab when it was just the two of them. They weren't anything like Skye and Grant who were generally all over each other and could constantly be found indulging in many make out sessions anywhere and everywhere on the Bus. Leo and Jemma were slightly more private about showing affection towards each other than them, as they were just a lot more guarded, private and professional about it all. But now they had Christmas off and a full two weeks of being just the two of them where they could do whatever they wanted and whenever they wanted too. And that's exactly what they planned to do. This was their time and they were both planning on fully enjoying every single second of it!

* * *

They arrived at their house after a 25 minute drive full of excitement for all the plans they'd made together in the car. Plans they couldn't wait to get started on. But first they fully intended to get themselves settled back into their house and relax just a little bit before diving head first into all of their plans.

As Jemma stepped out of the car she couldn't help but sigh contently as she stood in front of the house she shared with Leo. She loved this house. She wished they got to spend more time here. They'd only just bought it a few weeks before they got the call from S.H.I.E.L.D. informing them both they'd been requested to join Agent Coulson's team, which they had both immediately jumped at. It had been a job opportunity neither of them could pass up so easily and they accepted it instantly, soon moving on to the Bus with the rest of the team and diving head first into their work. They'd managed to successfully keep their relationship a secret from their fellow teammates for quite some time, as they were always so professional and acted more like really close friends. It was how they'd always been around new people until they got to know them better. They'd constantly act like an old married couple with people naturally assuming they were together anyway, or would be one day, but never actually being certain about it for sure and never asking them. Agent Coulson had, however, known all along, as he always seemed to know everything about the members on his team. But now they were finally back to their little house with their little back garden that Jemma loved so much. They were finally home. The next two weeks were going to be perfect, or at least Jemma hoped they would be. She'd do her very best to make sure they were. She couldn't imagine spending Christmas anywhere else than where she was right now and with Leo by her side. She was content and happy. She was finally home.

"Come on, Jems! Snap out of your little trance and come on inside with me!" laughed Leo, who was already at the front door with their bags as he rummaged in his jeans pocket for the key to the door.

"I was just thinking how happy I was to finally be home with you!" smiled Jemma, as she ran over to him to help him with their bags, the both of them soon stepping inside and closing the front door after them.

"I'm happy to be home with you too, Jems!" Leo smiled at her, as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Let's go and unpack and then I'll stick the kettle on so we can have a nice relaxing cup of tea. Then afterwards we can get started on decorating the house and putting up the tree!" she beamed.

"Sounds good to me, love!" he beamed back, as he headed towards their bedroom with their bags, with Jemma following behind him.

A half hour later they were finally done unpacking and had settled on the sofa to relax back with their cups of tea. They were contently cuddled together with Jemma half lying across Leo as he had his arms wrapped around her. They'd decided that they would decorate the house and tree tomorrow, as for the rest of the day they just wanted to relax with each other and catch up on a little bit of TV. They just wanted to feel normal and like they were a normal couple again, not one that went on crazy adventures together and constantly had the threat of god only knows what looming over their shoulders. They simply wanted to be Leo and Jemma.

"I'm getting rather tired" said Jemma, yawning.

"You can go to bed if you want, love. I'll be along shortly. I'm not quite tired yet" said Leo.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait up just a little while longer with you? As I don't mind."

"No, no, it's quite alright, love. You go on ahead and I'll join you shortly. There's just something that I need to do first."

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's nothing bad so don't you worry that pretty little head of yours. It's a secret Christmas surprise."

"One that's for me?"

"Now that'd be telling, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, Leo! But alright. I'll leave you be to plan whatever it is your planning. I can wait until Christmas Day" smiled Jemma, as she leaned over and kissed him. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight, Jems. I won't be too long I promise" smiled Leo, kissing her again before she left the living room and entered their bedroom, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she was out of earshot Leo picked up his phone as he quickly dialled the number to Jemma's parents' home back in Sheffield. There was something he needed to discuss with them. But more importantly there was a very important question he needed to ask Jemma's father, one that he hoped he'd give his blessing on.

* * *

Jemma was awoken the next morning by Leo gently shaking her, before gracing her lips with a soft kiss. "Mhm, that's a lovely way to wake up."

"I'm always happy to wake you with a kiss, Jems" smiled Leo.

"I'm always happy to receive them, Leo" she smiled back at him lazily, as she slowly reached out and tugged him back towards her for another kiss, roaming her fingers through his hair this time.

"If you keep on kissing me like this then your breakfast will go cold fast" he murmured against her lips.

"You made me breakfast?" she asked him.

"I did indeed, love" he replied, as he pulled back from her to lean across her to the bedside table where a tray rested upon it. "A full English breakfast with a side of orange juice just for you!"

"Oh, Leo, you shouldn't have!" she smiled brightly, as she sat up in the bed and let Leo place the tray across her lap.

"I know how much you love a good ole' English breakfast and it's been absolute ages since you've been able to fully enjoy one. Besides we're off shopping today for Christmas decorations for the house and the tree so you need all the energy you can get."

"Thank you, sweetie" she beamed, her voice slightly muffled due to having a mouth full of toast at the time.

"No talking with your mouth full, Jems" chuckled Leo, shaking his head at her as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, before he settled next to her on the bed, as he layed back against the pillows contently while she continued to eat the rest of her breakfast.

A little over 45 minutes later Jemma was finally dressed and showered to head out shopping with Leo. They decided the best place to do their Christmas shopping would be Harrods's. They'd always both loved the department store and always managed to dress casually yet smartly enough to be allowed entry, due to the strict dress code that the store required of it's customers.

"We should split up for about an hour in order to get each other some extra Christmas presents" suggested Jemma, as they entered the store.

"Sounds good to me. I've a few things in mind that I want to look for you and this way you won't know what" agreed Leo.

"We'll meet back here at the front entrance in about an hour then" smiled Jemma, as she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Leo smiled into the kiss as he kissed her back happily, allowing a small, contented sigh to escape him afterwards. He was loving it just being him and Jemma again doing everyday, normal couple things like shopping for Christmas decorations and presents. As much as he loved being a part of Agent Coulson's team and being around the others he was also glad of the break. Christmas was a time for family and Jemma was a part of his family. She was the woman he loved with all of his heart and this Christmas he was going to show her just how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. He had big plans for Christmas Day.

An hour later they had reunited with both of them armed with bags of presents for each other. They'd both laughed knowing all too well they'd both gone a little overboard on the presents for each other, but that was just how they were and how'd they'd always been. They soon entwined their hands together as they set off around the store to hunt out decorations for their house.

* * *

Once they left Harrods's they returned to the car and were soon on their way back home. Upon entering the house they quickly hid their presents to each other before then diving head first into the bags full of Christmas decorations as they set about decorating their whole house together.

They had countless Merry Christmas banners and streamers dangling from anywhere and everywhere. They hung up little stockings with their names on above the fireplace. They placed candles along the windowsills. They had little Santa's that moved going 'Ho! Ho! Ho!' littered everywhere. They stuck adhesive stickers of Santa and his reindeer over the windows as well as snowflakes while they spray painted on fake snow. Anything festive and colourful you could think of they had it. And they fully enjoyed decorating the whole house together. They even had decorations in the bathroom. They'd always been really into the festive season as it brought out the big kid in both of them. Most people would say they went a little overboard but to Leo and Jemma it was just perfect and so very them.

A little while later when they were decorating the tree together Leo's phone buzzed in his jeans pocket. "It's a text message from Ward" he told Jemma, as he opened it, only to instantly burst out laughing. "Oh my god! How in the heavens did she manage to do that?!"

"What is it?!" asked Jemma curiously, taking the phone from Leo who was now laughing that hard he could barely stop to answer. Looking at the message Jemma was instantly met with a photo of Skye completely tangled up in Christmas tree lights and as bright as could be. Above the photo was the message 'This is what happens when you leave Skye unsupervised to decorate a Christmas tree. She BECOMES the tree!' along with a little face and it's tongue sticking out. "Oh I'll bet she tried to kill him for taking that photo of her and sending it to us! This is so Skye!" giggled Jemma uncontrollably, unable to hold her giggles in any longer.

"When we get back to the Bus we just have to tease her about that photo! I'm going to save it to show to Agent Coulson and May just in case Ward didn't pass it on to them as well. They just have to see it!" Leo said as he continued to laugh.

"I'm quite surprised Skye even got Ward to agree to a tree and decorations. He's never seemed the festive type" remarked Jemma, as she went back to decorating their own tree.

"We both know Skye can practically make Ward do anything for her. She has him completely wrapped around her little finger. Don't tell him I told you this but since getting with Skye he's become completely whipped!" laughed Leo.

"Oh I agree! He's been completely hit by the love bug! But I'm happy for them. This is their first Christmas together and I hope they continue to enjoy it. But enough about them for now. Back to decorating our tree, mister!" grinned Jemma.

"You got it, miss!" Leo saluted her.

An hour later they'd finally finished decorating their tree. Though looking at it you could now barely tell it had ever been a tree in the first place, as it was covered with so much tinsel, baubles, ornaments and lights. Once again they'd gone a little overboard, but it suited them both just fine, as to them it was absolutely perfect.

"What should we do now? We've decorated the whole house and I don't think we missed a single spot" said Jemma.

"I know what I'd like to do now more than anything" grinned Leo, as he pulled Jemma into his arms and held her close.

"Oh yes and what would that be, hmm?" she asked him huskily.

"I was thinking we should retreat back to our bedroom for the rest of the day and make some Christmas memories in it. After all it's been awhile since we've been back home. Not to mention we've got ourselves a proper double bed in there instead of a tiny bunk back on the Bus. What do you say?" he winked at her, before leaning down and claiming her lips to his own as passionately as he could.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Leo!" Jemma breathed out breathlessly once they'd pulled apart to breathe a few minutes later. "What are we waiting for?! Come on!" she said, grinning at him, as she took his hand in her own and dragged him off to their bedroom, where they remained for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day they didn't surface from bed until early midday having barely slept a wink the night before, as they'd been enjoying themselves far too much to sleep as they made love well into the night. While at home there was no one to disturb them like when they were back on the Bus and constantly surrounded by their other teammates. Finally being back home was a luxury they were enjoying together immensely, and they were going to take full advantage of every perk it offered for the next two weeks before they had to return to work.

And take full advantage of it they did.

They went out for breakfast and lunch whenever they could, as well as at night for dinner, returning to their favourite little cafes, diners and restaurants, as they went on as many dates as they possibly could together. They relished being able to return to being a normal couple doing normal everyday things.

They went shopping together for anything and everything and mainly because they just liked shopping together. Though if asked Leo would strongly deny he liked shopping, knowing that if anyone like Ward or Skye found out he was a man who actually enjoyed shopping with his girlfriend that he'd never live it down or hear the end of it.

They went to London Zoo together at Leo's insistence. Jemma was more than happy to tag along though, as she did love the Zoo. It had been absolute ages since they'd been and since then a new enclosure had been added. A new enclosure that Leo was exceptionally happy to stumble across as that enclosure was none other than Gorilla Kingdom. He was in absolute heaven running around it like a small child as he admired all of the gorillas' and their babies. Jemma could only laugh and smile at his hyper activeness as she snapped photo after photo of him on her phone fawning away at the gorillas and monkeys. Whenever Leo was around monkeys he was always the happiest she'd ever seen him.

They went on the London Eye together a total of five times having always loved it. Most people they knew hated it as it took you really high up. But they had always loved it. After all they were a couple that relished going to amusement parks and on all of the rollercoaster's they could find, so something like the London Eye was a walk in the park for them. Plus, they couldn't help but engage in a few steamy make out sessions when they got to the very top.

They went to the cinema together often once they found out that their local one just around the corner from where they lived was hosting many movie marathons of their favourite film franchises. They lost count of how many they went to see as they ranged from The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, Star Wars, Star Trek, Indiana Jones and Transformers. They'd load up on snacks, popcorn and drinks, and just sit for hours upon hours as they watched movie after movie together, while every so often stopping to engage in mini make out sessions like a pair of teenagers. Out of everything they did they enjoyed their time at the cinema the most as they had so many films that they liked in common. To anyone else they'd be considered a little on the geeky side for the type of films they were interested in, but to Jemma and Leo they just loved that unlike most couples they knew they had so much in common and never found themselves getting bored of spending time together.

They visited Winter Wonderland together where they spent the whole day. Upon entering their faces had lit up just like an excited child's would on Christmas morning. They were big kids at heart and they didn't care who saw it at all. They'd happily ran around all day as they took in everything that they possibly could together, holding hands the whole time. They went ice skating at Lycamobile Ice Rink where they'd had fun showing off their ice skating moves as they twirled and twisted around. They'd always loved to ice skate and were happy to discover they hadn't forgotten how too, only falling over and toppling on top of each other a few times, laughing as they did so. They went to see Zippos Christmas Circus and Zippos Cirque Berserk, being completely mesmerized by both. They'd always loved everything about the circus so they became completely enthralled for a few hours. They visited Santa Land where Jemma queued up to sit on Santa's knee after Leo had dared her too. They visited the Arctic Circle as they got lost in the wonder and magnificence of it all. They went on all of the rides they could find in the amusement park area. After a very eventful day and once the night had slowly started to set in they relaxed back in The Fire Pit where they drank mulled wine, before then moving on to Jemma's favourite being The House of St. Nicholas, where she could sit back and relax near the warm log fires. For dinner they went to The Mirror Bar where they sat underneath the dancing lights of the giant mirror balls, as DJ's and live bands played in the background around them. It had been a wonderful, perfect day.

As well as enjoying all of their time together they also argued and got into little fights with each other just like any normal couple would. They didn't argue over much as there wasn't much that they didn't have in common, but still there was always something they'd find to argue over. They mainly argued over simple things like cooking dinner when they remained at home instead of going out. It wasn't that they argued over who was going to cook as they were both more than happy to help each other out, but it was more so to do with the fact that they both had a certain way of cooking and would constantly get in each other's way. It didn't help matters that they only had a tiny little kitchen. More often than not they'd be bumping into each other more times than they could count, which generally resulted in Jemma threatening to hit Leo over the head with a rolling pin if he didn't stop getting in her way. That would make Leo agitated with her as he'd fire back she was getting in his way just as much as he was hers, and if she too didn't stop then he'd be forced to smack her on her bottom with a spatula. To any outsiders their little threats of hitting and smacking each other with rolling pins and spatula's would have been highly amusing and no doubt hysterical to hear, but to Jemma and Leo they were deadly serious at the time, as they wouldn't for a single second put it past each other to actually whip out the rolling pin and spatula and make good on their threats. But other than that they barely argued. And they always managed to make up and apologise to each other once they were finally done cooking and had settled down to eat. And once done eating they would continue to apologise and make it up to each other over and over again in their bedroom, as they happily became entwined together under the covers for the remainder of the night.

All in all Leo and Jemma were revelling in their time away from work and just being the two of them. Their relationship was going from strength to strength and they were falling more and more in love with each over with each passing day. They never wanted it to end.

* * *

Soon enough Christmas Day had sneaked up on them.

"Wakey, wakey Leo! It's Christmas Day!" squealed Jemma, as she dived on top of him and starting placing little kisses all over his face until he started to open his eyes.

"Mhmhmm m'wake" mumbled Leo, as he wiped at his eyes sleepily.

"You don't sound very awake! Come on, it's time to open our presents!" Jemma squealed again, as she jumped off of Leo and bounced out of the bedroom, with Leo soon stumbling out of the bed and after her, still half asleep.

Before Leo could even function properly to open any presents he'd needed a cup of coffee to help jolt him awake, which he'd sat and drank as quickly as he could, with constant encouragement from Jemma who was dying to open her presents, but wanted Leo to open his at the same time.

Once done drinking his coffee he sat down cross legged beside Jemma in front of the Christmas tree as they set about finally opening their Christmas presents. First they opened their presents from the rest of the team, having been given them before they left the Bus since it wouldn't be until the New Year when they all saw each other again. Then they set about opening their presents from their families, before finally working on opening all the ones they'd bought each other.

Leo's favourite present from Jemma was none other than Abu from the movie Aladdin, one of his favourite Disney movies due to the fact it had a monkey in it, and that monkey was Abu. His eyes had lit up as bright as a star at seeing the stuffed monkey she'd bought him from the Disney Store. He absolutely loved it. He loved anything to do with monkeys. And until the day he got himself a real monkey then his little Abu would suit him just fine.

Jemma's favourite present from Leo was a set of Beauty and the Beast snow globes. She just adored snow globes, with Beauty and the Beast being her favourite Disney movie. The first one was Belle wearing the beautiful yellow dress she wore as she danced with the Beast in the library. The second one was Belle and the Beast outside in the show throwing snow balls at each other. And the third and final was of the Beast and Belle standing in front of each other as their noses touched in an Eskimo kiss. They were perfect and Jemma absolutely adored them.

A little while later they were relaxing on the sofa together as they lay in each other's arms, having finally finished unwrapping all of their gifts. Now they were just relaxing with a cup of tea each as they watched re-runs of The Big Bang Theory, one of their favourite TV Shows.

"I've planned a surprise for you later. We're going to go out for dinner if that's alright?" said Leo, sipping from his tea.

"It's fine, sweetie. Where are we going?" asked Jemma, smiling at Leo.

"I can't tell you as that'd ruin the surprise. I hope you like it. It's my final Christmas present to you."

"I'm sure I'll love it, Leo. I love everything you give me. You always know exactly what I'll love. I can't wait to see what you've got planned!"

Leo smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to show Jemma what he'd planned either. He really hoped she'd liked it. He was planning on asking her the biggest and most important question he'd ever ask her in his entire life, so it had to go well. It just had too...

* * *

Later that night Leo's surprise for Jemma was well under way. He'd told her to go and get dressed in something formal at around 7PM. She'd smiled and nodded happily as she'd gone to do just that. Leo himself had dressed in a black tuxedo, to which he scrubbed up quite nicely. When Jemma had walked out of their bedroom he'd been awestruck at her beauty, as she was wearing a long, flowing white dress that glinted when the light caught it due to the little dashes of glitter twinkling all over. Her hair was down, curled slightly at the bottom, as it rested over her shoulders. She was stunningly beautiful. And she was all his. He'd taken her in his arms and proceeded to kiss her senseless. It had taken all the strength he could muster to prize himself away from her and usher her outside towards his car before he'd carried her back towards their bedroom instead. He'd had to tell himself over and over again that there would be plenty of time for that later if all went according to plan tonight.

"Oh, Leo! It's so beautiful! How in the world did you ever plan this?!" exclaimed Jemma upon seeing where they would be dining for the night.

"For you, Jems, I would plan anything. You're worth it and so much more" Leo smiled at her, as he watched her face continue to light up more and more. _So far so good..._

They just so happened to be in Hyde Park where Leo had set up a romantic candlelit table for two in the middle of the park. Beside the table was a fountain littered with tiny multi coloured Christmas light. Above the table the stars twinkled in the night sky above them. Leo had pulled out all of the stops to get the park manager to allow him to set everything up and keep anyone and everyone away from the park that night while he wined and dined Jemma. He'd let the man in on his plan for the night, to which he'd then instantly been eager to help him out with, wishing him all the luck in the world in the process. And so now, here they were, with Leo getting more and more nervous by the second.

"Would you like to sit, my lady?" he asked her with a smile, as he ushered her towards the little table, pulling out her chair for her to sit down.

"Why thank you, kind Sir!" giggled Jemma, as she happily sat down, beaming at Leo the whole time. "Whatever have I done to deserve something as wonderful as this, Leo?!"

"You deserve the world, Jemma. And if I could give it to you then I would" Leo smiled back, as he took the seat opposite her. "I just want our Christmas Day to end perfectly. Hopefully it will."

"It's off to a perfect start already. I know it shall end perfectly. As long as I'm with you by the end of night then it'll be perfect to me, sweetie" she smiled warmly.

As they enjoyed their meal together, drinking pink champagne which was Jemma's favourite, they talked none stop about anything they could think of. They hardly ever ran out of things to talk about as they were so in sync with each other. They always had been. It's what made them so perfect for each other. Soon they were done with their meal as they happily gazed at the stars together, a comfortable silence falling over them.

"Would you like to dance?" Leo asked Jemma, soon breaking the silence between them.

"But we don't have any music" commented Jemma.

"Of course we do" Leo smiled, as he pulled out his iPod from his tuxedo pocket, placing it on the table just as music from Mozart started playing, music which was Jemma's favourite.

"Oh, Leo! How incredibly sweet!" smiled Jemma, as she placed her hands in Leo's outstretched ones and allowed him to lead her over towards the fountain so they could dance in the glow of the Christmas lights, their arms wrapped around each other tightly.

"How are you enjoying your Christmas so far, Jems?"

"Everything is just so utterly perfect. It's just me and you throughout, which is extremely rare for us lately, and that just makes me treasure each moment so much more."

"Me too, love. I can't imagine spending my Christmas with anyone but you. I know Christmas is a time for families to come together but the way I see it we can simply be our own family too. As long as I always have you in my life then I'll always have everything I've ever wanted."

"I feel the same way. I truly do. You'll always be a part of my life Leo that I promise you. I will never love anyone like I love you."

"I love you too, Jemma. I always have and I always will."

They soon sealed their lips together in a passionate, loving kiss, continuing to dance to the music, neither one wanting to ever stop. Everything was perfect. There couldn't be anything else that could make it more so...

"Jemma..." said Leo nervously against Jemma's cheek.

"Yes, Leo?" asked Jemma, as she rested her head on Leo's shoulder.

"There's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"It's something I've been planning for awhile now. And I finally have the blessing to do it."

"Who did you need blessing from? What are you talking about?"

Pulling back to look at her Leo smiled at her lovingly as their eyes instantly locked upon one another. Reaching down he entwined their fingers together, squeezing them tightly, before he answered her. "You're father. I needed the blessing of your father."

"Why? What do you mean?" replied Jemma, looking somewhat puzzled.

"Ever since the day I first met you I've loved you. I'd never believed in love at first sight until I met you, Jemma. You made me believe it truly existed without even knowing you did. The first time I saw you it was instant. It just hit me. I loved you. I was determined to one day get you to love me back. And I finally did. I've never looked back since. We've been through so much together. We studied together, trained together, worked together for years. I've been extremely lucky to have you by my side throughout everything and I wouldn't change any of it for the world. I love you more than I could even begin to explain. You're the love of my life Jemma. You always will be. I fall more and more in love with you as each day goes by. The love I feel for you is endless. It always will be. I promise you that I will never stop loving you and that to you I will always be faithful and true. I will never ever hurt you because to hurt you would be to hurt myself. If I was to ever lose you then my whole world would cease to no longer exist because you, Jemma Simmons, are my world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Jemma."

"Oh, Leo! I honestly don't know what to say! But please know that I love you too. So much! I promise that I always will. You are the only one I want to spend my life with. I will never want to be with anyone else but you!"

"I'm so happy to hear you say that as it gives me hope towards what your answer might be regarding my question I'm going to ask you."

"What question is that? You know you can ask me anything, Leo."

Taking a deep breath Leo reached into his tuxedo pocket and pulled out a tiny, black box. "This is my final present to you. The one I've been planning for awhile now. The one I first needed to get your father's blessing on before I could give it to you and you'll be happy to know he gives us his blessing." Reaching out for her left hand he slowly placed the little black box in her palm, as he then glanced up at her with a smile. "Open it."

Jemma's breath caught in her throat as her heart started to pound loudly in her chest the moment Leo pulled out a little black box and placed it in the palm of her hand. She didn't know for certain what was inside but with everything Leo had said to her and how he'd explained he'd needed her father's blessing before he could give it to her she could only hope and pray for what she was currently thinking to be inside when she opened it. _This can't be really happening! Can it?! _

Jemma slowly took a deep breath before she tentatively slid her fingers over the top of the box, before slowly pushing the lid upwards to open it. She almost stopped breathing the moment her eyes settled on the gorgeous 18 carat silver engagement ring with three beautiful, round and brilliant cut diamonds. It was so beautiful and utterly perfect. She loved it instantly. She was that entranced by the ring in the tiny box that she didn't even realise that Leo had since got down on one knee in front of her until he'd reached out for her free hand, calling her name as he did so. "Oh, Leo..." she said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I promise that I will love you until the day I die, which I hope isn't until I'm at least a hundred years old. I can't imagine ever loving anyone else as much as I love you. And I don't ever want too. It's always been you. It'll only ever be you. I love you, Jemma." Taking one last deep breath Leo now asked the one question he would only ever ask once in his life, and he was happy that it was Jemma who would be the only woman to ever hear it. "Jemma Marie Simmons...will you marry me?"

Jemma swore she stopped breathing momentarily. She was in shock at what had just happened. She couldn't believe that it was real, that it was really happening, and that it had really just happened. _Leo just asked me to marry him! _She now failed miserably to keep her tears at bay as they slowly but surely started to cascade down her cheeks. They were tears of happiness and absolute joy. She was the happiest she'd ever been. She was going to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved more than anyone else in the entire world. "YES! OH MY GOD! YES! YES LEO I WILL MARRY YOU!"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" beamed Leo, more happy than he'd ever been in his entire life. _She said yes! She actually said yes! Thank god! _Rising to his feet he instantly reached out for her, pulling her into his arms where he cradled her close to his heart, his lips soon finding and claiming hers as his own. He kissed her with more passion than he'd ever kissed her before. The woman he loved and would always love had just agreed to become his wife. There was no greater happiness than that.

When air became necessary they pulled apart, with Leo then taking the ring from the little black box as he placed it upon Jemma's left ring finger, making their engagement completely official.

"Thank you, Jemma. You made this the best Christmas I will ever have. I love you."

"You're welcome, Leo. And thank you too. It's the best Christmas I will also ever have. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Jemma" he smiled, as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

"Merry Christmas, Leo" she replied, as her lips soon reclaimed his.

Leo and Jemma had just had a Christmas they would never forget. A Christmas they would always remember. They had finally had their perfect Christmas. A perfect Christmas that resulted in their engagement, which was something neither of them would ever forget. Every Christmas from that day forward would now mark the anniversary of when Leo proposed and Jemma said yes. That Christmas marked the start of a new memory that was full of the promise of a new beginning in their lives as well as so much more to come.

* * *

**Who saw that ending coming, huh?! ;D Merry Christmas, everyone! ^.^**


End file.
